Karaoke Craziness
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Basically, our heroes are on their way to the Patch Village and they enter a Karaoke club to have dinner. Better than it sounds! One of my old fan fics, therefore beware of the OCs and the bad grammar!
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke craziness

I don't own Shaman king, so don't sue me. Reposted. Review! 

1. Please, don't go

It was a warm night and our heroes (Yoh, Manta, Ren, Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, Anna, Jun, Faust and Tamao) still wandered on the streets, on their journey.

"I'm hungry" Horo complained

"I'm thirsty" Yoh said

They could barely walk. They were still in America.

"What is that!" Ren asked

They stopped in front of what seemed to be a karaoke club.

"Food! Drinks!" Horo jumped.

"Anna, can we…please?" Yoh asked

"Okay, let's go in" she answered.

They entered and sat around a large table. A waitress brought them a can with water and glasses. Ryu ordered juices and snacks and tried to flirt with the waitress, but she said she was engaged, so he gave up. The others were watching a girl sing on stage. The waitress soon returned with a song book.

"What is it, Manta, do you want to sing?" Ren asked him, seeing the boy grab the book.

"Maybe I do!"

"I bet you'll embarrass yourself if you do it" Ren added. "Plus, you don't have the courage to on stage"

"I'll second that bet" Lyserg interfered.

"We'll see" Manta answered. "And if you lose, you two will each have to sing a song that I choose"

"Deal!" they said.

Manta looked for a few minutes in the book, then stood up and walked towards the DJ.

"Okay, everybody, there is a boy here that wants to prove he's a good singer. I give you Manta singing number 72!"

Manta walked on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"This song is for all beautiful girls in the room, especially for my friend. For you, Tamao"

"Huh?"

Tamao blushed when a spotlight came upon her. Manta smiled and started to move in the rhythm of the music.

'_Please, don't go, please, don't go,_

_Don't you know that I love you so?_

_Say you're mine and give me tonight_

_Let's stay together_

_Please, don't go, please, don't go,_

_You're the only angel I know_

_Who was sent from Heaven above_

_To love me forever_

_Don't go, don't go…'_

Tamao smiled happily when she heard him sing and started to move her head, carried away by the melody. Yoh, Horo and Ryu stood up and cheered for Manta.

'_If you leave me_

_You let a good thing fall apart_

_If you deceive me_

_You leave a pain inside my heart_

_I really need you_

_Just like the air I need to breathe_

_I'll stand aside you_

_I'll never leave_

_Please, don't go, please, don't go,_

_Don't you know that I love you so?_

_Say you're mine and give me tonight_

_Let's stay together_

_Please, don't go, please, don't go,_

_You're the only angel I know_

_Who was sent from Heaven above_

_To love me forever_

_Don't go, don't go…'_

Half the people in the room were up on their feet to dance and cheer for Manta, a thing that made him trust his talent. He began to sing with more passion, as the song was going straight into Tamao's heart.

'_If you leave me_

_You're gonna spoil a thing we shared_

_If you leave me_

_I'm gonna miss the way you cared_

_I will try harder_

_I'll make you fall in love again_

_And I'll be faithful_

_Until the end_

_Please, don't go, please, don't go,_

_You're the only angel I know_

_Who was sent from Heaven above_

_To love me forever_

_Don't go…'_

Most of the persons in the room cheered for him. He felt important for the first time in his life, so he did something he thought he'll never have the courage to do: he walked to the table, took Tamao's hand and returned with her on stage.

'_If you leave me_

_I'm gonna search the world for you_

_If you leave me_

_Sweet memories will shine on through_

_I'll always love you_

_No matter what you'll do or say_

_Cause when I touch you_

_Lighters are laid'_

Tamao blushed hearing this, but she came to her senses quick. They sang the last part together.

'_Please, don't go, please, don't go,_

_I don't want to be all alone_

_Say you're mine and give me tonight_

_Let's stay together_

_Please, don't go, please, don't go,_

_You're the only angel I know_

_Who was sent from Heaven above_

_To love me forever_

_Don't go, don't go…'_

Everyone applauded (even Ren and Lyserg who knew what was next) while watching Manta return happy from the stage with a crimson red but smiling Tamao.


	2. Pretty girl

Karaoke craziness Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Happy? 

2. Pretty girl

Nobody noticed two groups entering the club. Hao's group and a few minutes later, the X-laws.

"So, did you like it, boys?" Manta asked them

"Well, it was pretty good" Ren muttered

"Good, because you lost the bet and you know what that means don't you?"

"Yes, we do" Lyserg answered.

Everyone else ate watching their dialogue. Manta grabbed the book, turned a page and smiled.

"Uh-huh, I found something…hehehe…how are you feeling tonight, Lyserg?" he asked sarcastically.

"Huh? I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I found your song"

Lyserg looked for a second and spilled the juice.

"NO WAY!"

"Oh, yes!"

"A girl sings that!"

"A bet is a bet!"

"Fine, as long as it'll be over soon…"

Manta whispered something into Lyserg's ear.

"I'll kill you afterwards" Lyserg muttered.

He got up and told the DJ the song that he wanted.

"What did you make him sing?" Ren asked

"You'll see"

"Attention, everyone! I have a boy here who's in touch his feminine side, a pretty boy; I give you Lyserg doing song number 10!"

A pink spotlight came upon him. He reddened with embarrassment, while Manta had cracked and he was on the floor, laughing hard.

'_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and gay_

_And I pity_

_Any girl who isn't mine today'_

Horo cracked too. Ryu froze on the spot, and the others did everything they could not to burst into laughter.

'_I feel charming_

_Oh so charming_

_It's alarming how charming I feel_

_And so pretty_

_That I hardly can believe I'm real'_

Hao cracked up somewhere in a dark corner of the room. The other boys in his team began to laugh and whistle. Marco from the X-laws looked at Lyserg as if he had fallen in love while Jeanne covered her eyes.

Some gay guys at a table began to cheer.

'_See the pretty girl in the mirror there?_

_Who can that attractive girl be?_

_Such a pretty face_

_Such a pretty dress_

_Such a pretty smile_

_Such a pretty me!'_

Everyone at Lyserg's table was on the floor

"I knew you were a pretty boy!" Marco shouted and the other boys at his table burst into laughter.

'_I feel stunning_

_And entrancing_

_Feel like running for joy_

_For I'm loved_

_By a pretty wonderful boy!"_

Lyserg ended the song pointing at Ryu, how Manta had told him. He walked down the stage and slammed Manta face first into the table. A bump appeared.

"If you pick such a song for me, you die" Ren threatened with his worst 'death stare'.

"That sounds like fun!" Anna said

"What! Me, getting killed?"

"Singing on stage, I mean!"


	3. I would die for you

Karaoke craziness

Disclaimer: I dont own Shaman King, I only own my OCs. 

3. I would die for you

"Give me that book" she said

She grabbed the book and started to look. In the mean time, Hao stood up and walked up at their table.

"Looks like you're having fun here" he said

"Hao?!"

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked him

"I came to relax without knowing that the entertainment was so good around here cough nice singing, pretty boy!"

"Why you…"

Lyserg stood up and tried to jump on him but Horo and Ren stopped him in time.

"If you fight here they'll throw us out" Horo whispered

"Fine!" Lyserg sat gown. "I lost a bet and I had to sing that song"

"Yeah, right" Hao answered and left.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Lyserg complained

"Because the song suites you" Manta answered, regretting it the next second.

"Yeah, you're a pretty boy! Care to join the X-laws?"

"Get lost, Marco" said all the others together.

"Worth to try" he shrugged

"Well, when you were all fighting, I chose a song" Anna announced.

She walked up to the DJ and then on stage.

"I give you a girl singing for the one she loves. Anna doing song number 12!"

"For Yoh"

The DJ put a yellow spotlight upon her and she began to move her hips on the rhythm of the melody.

'_Loving you the way I do_

_And all these things that we've been through_

_Make me sad, make me mad_

_Finally the miracle_

_There's only sorrow in my heart_

_Hard to say I'm OK'_

Then, the lights went crazy around her.

'_Cause I would die for you_

_Look into my eyes and see it's true_

_Baby I could never lie to you_

_Just to make you see that_

_No one else could ever love you like the way I do_

_Die for you_

_Look into my eyes and see it's true_

_Baby I could never lie to you_

_Just to make you see that_

_No one else could ever love you like the way I do…'_

Yoh watched his fiancée with pride, but also a little bit shocked by the sound. He definitely enjoyed it. Tamao blushed jealous. Why didn't she come up with this idea?

'_Now that you've been here no more_

_The nights are longer than before_

_Hard to say I'm OK'_

The others joined her for the last part.

'_Cause I would die for you_

_Look into my eyes and see it's true_

_Baby I could never lie to you_

_Just to make you see that_

_No one else could ever love you like the way I do_

_Die for you_

_Look into my eyes and see it's true_

_Baby I could never lie to you_

_Just to make you see that_

_No one else could ever love you like the way I do…'_

Everyone applauded and cheered. Anna came at her table and sat down.

"Did you like it?"

"That was wonderful" Yoh answered smiling.


	4. Oh, Anna!

**4. Oh, Anna! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the songs used. Do not sue or I'll sick Hao-sama on you!**

Yoh smiled at Anna as she began to eat. He had never seen her doing anything nice for him and even now, it didn't seem real. Had she drunk too much Pepsi?

Everyone enjoyed the food and the atmosphere while other people performed on stage.

"Well, I think I should try this too" Tamao said, reaching for the book, but Yoh was faster and grabbed it before the girl did.

"Sorry, Tamao, but I have to give her a proper answer, don't you think?"

"Well…"

"Thanks for understanding. You don't mind singing later, right?"

"All right" she shrugged

"Good"

He turned the pages looking and eventually found the perfect song to express his feelings. Yoh walked up to the stage, getting Hao's attention in the process.

"Oh look, my pathetic brother is going to sing!"

The DJ smiled and grabbed the microphone.

"Let's hear applause for Yoh, doing song number 23!"

As soon as the orchestra was heard, the DJ put small silver lights on him. Yoh began moving a bit on the melody. He was nervous because he was also afraid he'll make her mad and she'll mage him do extra training, or worse…

_'Oh Anna, I am but a fool_

_Darling, I love you though you treat me cruel_

_You hurt me and you make me cry_

_But if you leave me I will surely die!'_

Anna had raised a brow; if Yoh thought she hurt him so far…'Wait until you see what I have prepared for you next!'

The DJ put more lights on him, red this time, and they started moving like crazy…

_'Darling, there will never be another_

_'Cause I love you so_

_Don't ever leave me_

_Say you'll never go _

_I will always want you for my sweetheart_

_No matter what you do_

_Oh, Anna, I'm so in love with you!'_

At the table, Anna smiled. Ok, maybe she won't treat him worse…

"Wow, you make him cry? And he has the courage to confess that on stage?!"

Anna turned to face…Hao (of course, he's the bad guy, duh- no offence, Dominique!).

"Hn, and that's supposed to be your most intelligent line?!" she snapped.

Hao turned his back and left.

'I'll make Yoh's training harder' she promised herself.

_'Oh Anna… I am but a fool_

_Darling, I love you… though you treat me cruel_

_You hurt me… and you make me cry_

_But if you leave me… I will surely die!'_

_Darling, there will never be another_

_'Cause I love you so_

_Don't ever leave me_

_Say you'll never go_

_I will always want you for my sweetheart_

_No matter what you do_

_Oh, Anna, I'm so in love with you…oh…oh!'_

He ended the song, went down the stage and kissed Anna on the cheek. She smiled at him and spoke with her sweetest voice possible:

"More training from tomorrow, darling…don't worry, I'll make you cry…"

"That's what you got out of it? Come on Anna, I didn't mean it!"

"Right…"


	5. Crazy

**5. Crazy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the songs used. Do not sue or I'll sick Hao-sama on you!**

Yoh could be seen suffering from a long distance. Tamao had grabbed the book and was now looking for a song to cheer him up.

At Hao's table, the waitress had brought the order. Mattie's face was a little bit red from anticipation and she seemed nervous.

"Mattie, are you OK?" Mari asked

"Uh…I want to do something…but I don't know if…Hao-sama, will you be angry with me?"

"What is it, Mattie, do you have to use the toilet?" Kanna asked sarcastically

"She's mean to me again!"

"It's Ok. Kanna…please! What is it, Mattie?" Hao asked her

"I want to sing!"

"Really?!"

Kanna burst into laughter. Mattie, sing…no way!

"If you really want to, I don't mind!" Hao said. "Someone's got to beat those guys at singing" he continued pointing at Yoh's table.

"Thanks, Hao-sama! I'll sing for you!"

She rushed towards the stage.

"Uh-oh, look! Competition…" Manta whispered

"Aw, man! Is she really doing this?!" Horo complained. "I just finished this sandwich and I don't want to throw up!"

"If you say one more thing about her, Mari will have Chuck blow your brains out!" Mari threatened, passing by their table after Mattie.

"Go, Mattie!" Horo cheered and the others raised their brows.

"What?! This is not the Tournament…"

Meanwhile, Mattie had told the DJ what she wanted.

"All right, everyone, we have here a girl singing for the boy she has a crush on…Let's hear Matilda singing number 21!"

Everyone cheered up for her at Hao's table.

'Wait a minute! Didn't she say she was going to sing for me?!' Hao asked himself.

Mattie put a big smile on her face and began to sing with little pink hearts of light moving around her.

_'Baby, I'm so into you_

_You got that something_

_What can I do?_

_Baby, you spin me around_

_The Earth is moving_

_But I can't feel the ground_

_Every time you look at me_

_My heart is jumping; it's easy to see…'_

Hao was shocked. Nobody dared…to call him 'baby'. Was Mattie serious with this song?

At Yoh's table, Horo was bugging Mari.

"Who's the lucky boy?" he kept on asking her.

"Shut up, Mari can't hear Mattie!"

"Aw, come on! Tell me…"

"Chuck!"

"All right…how does he look like?"

Mari gave Horo a threatening look.

"Is it Hao?" Ryu asked

"How did you know?!"

"He's the best looking in the entire team…" Jun commented, earning black stares from anyone else. "What?! It's true!"

"Yes, I agree with Jun" Tamao interfered. "Hao is the best looking…" she added in a dreaming voice

"Tamao!!"

_'Loving you means so much more,_

_More than everything I ever done it, more!_

_'You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Oh- oh- oh crazy, but it feels all right_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!'_

Hao thought this was going to be a problem. He was searching for the right words to explain the situation to Mattie, but…

_'Tell me you're so into me_

_That I'm the only one you will see_

_Tell me I'm not in the blue_

_That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you_

_Loving you means so much more,_

_More than anything I ever done it, more!'_

_'Now she wants ME to share her feelings?!"_

_''You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Oh- oh- oh crazy, but it feels all right_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!'_

'We have to talk!!' Hao thought.

_'Crazy, I just can't sleep…_

_I'm so excited; I'm in too deep…_

_Crazy, but it feels all right…._

_Every day and every night…_

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

_Oh- oh- oh crazy, but it feels all right_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!'_

Everyone (except for the X-laws) applauded and whistled while Mattie headed towards her table followed by Mari, without knowing how he would take this.


	6. Pasadena

**6.Pasadena**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the songs used. Do not sue or I'll sick Hao-sama on you!**

Everyone at Yoh's table was unusually quiet. Maybe they were shocked by Mattie's performance, or maybe because they knew what that song meant and they were waiting to see how Hao will react; or maybe, just because they saw the X-laws' raising interest in what was going on at Hao's table.

Tamao had grabbed the book that laid forgotten in a corner of the table and looked for a song. She didn't know exactly what to choose, but she realized she couldn't risk a love song in this tensed atmosphere.

In the mean while, Mattie sat down on her chair, still blushing from her emotions and surprised by her success. Hao's face didn't say anything. Mari sat down soon after her. Kanna's left eye was twitching with anger. The others ate quietly like nothing had happened. Hao could hear anyone's thoughts, and he was especially bothered by those that came from Yoh's table, but continued to keep a calm face expression.

"So, did you like it, Hao-sama?" Mattie asked him smiling

"I don't know"

"Why?"

"You said you will sing for me, right?"

"Yes"

"You realized it was a love song, right?"

"Yes"

"So it was like you declared that you loved me"

"I've been declaring that for years"

Kanna spilled her juice. The others froze.

"We all did" Mattie continued, taking another sip of her juice.

"Yes, but nobody called me 'baby' before. Your 'declarations' meant that you're loyal to me, not that you love me…like this"

"So what? You should have seen, the other songs are even worse. At least, this one was sort of…flirty"

"So I drive you crazy?!"

"In a manner of speaking…"

Hao's jaw dropped. Just then, the DJ announced the next singer.

"Do any of you want to leave to a sunny tropical island? Then, give it up for Tamao, doing our number 31!"

Everyone applauded. Hao was distracted, and looked at Tamao. Inside himself, he was burning.

Tamao smiled at everyone and started to move on the beats of the music.

_'Come with me to Pasadena_

_They attend we will arrive_

_I have been in Pasadena_

_For a great deal of my life_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Watch the dancing seniorinas_

_In the heat of sun…'_

The people stood up and started to dance. Jun, Ryu, Horo and Manta cheered for Tamao. Her performance was impressive…she was singing like a real pro. All her shyness was gone…and Hao completely forgot that a minute before he was arguing with Mattie.

_'When I woke up today_

_I heard someone say_

_"Girl, it's raining and they're struck in smell"_

_And this morning I knew_

_What I had to do:_

_Take the next plane and finally go!_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_They attend we will arrive_

_I have been in Pasadena_

_For a great deal of my life_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Watch the dancing seniorinas_

_In the heat of sun…'_

Yoh watched Tamao intensely and Anna started to feel jealous. She hit him with her foot under the table, but he didn't seem to notice. She was staring at Tamao as if he met her just then, and Anna gave up. It was Tamao's moment of glory. For now.

_'We are going to Greece_

_Take a trip to Paris_

_To escape from the stress and the strains_

_Saving money each day_

_There must be a way_

_To get out and discover again…_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_They attend we will arrive_

_I have been in Pasadena_

_For a great deal of my life_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Watch the dancing seniorinas_

_In the heat of sun…_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_They attend we will arrive_

_I have been in Pasadena_

_For a great deal of my life_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Watch the dancing seniorinas_

_In the heat of sun…'_

Tamao danced on the melody; she was so happy that she knew she could do anything now; Yoh watched her like he had never done it before; she knew that once she got off stage things will get back to normal, but she didn't care. She would treasure this moment forever.

_''Come with me to Pasadena_

_They attend we will arrive_

_I have been in Pasadena_

_For a great deal of my life_

_Come with me to Pasadena_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Watch the dancing seniorinas_

_In the heat of sun…'_

Special thanks to all my reviewers


	7. I don't wanna miss a thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I just own my OCs.

7. I don't wanna miss a thing

Tamao went back to her seat blushing.

"Did you like it, Yoh-sama?"

"We liked it" Anna answered for him

"Oh…"

Tamao was disappointed. She thought she would cheer the others up with the Pasadena song.

At another table, Mattie was eating silently. She had seen Hao's reaction to Tamao's singing and she didn't like it, but she didn't want to push him.

He watched Tamao going beck to her table, and then he looked at Mattie.

"How is it like?"

Mattie was surprised.

"What?"

"Singing"

"Oh, it's nice. And exciting. Fells like the whole world is yours. It's really powerful."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"And what would you say if I tried it too?" he asked all of them.

"You should pick a song that suits you" said Mattie.

'Don't do it, Hao-sama. Everyone else will think you've softened' Kanna thought, knowing that he would hear her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. The X-laws are here" Boris said.

"Yes, but I have to beat my brother at everything" Hao insisted.

"Fine. Then, Hao-sama must pick a song that will scare the X-laws" Mari told him cheerful.

"You're right, Mari"

Hao grabbed the book and looked at the lyrics. Finally, he chose one.

"Ok, I'm going"

Hao walked towards the stage, but before he got there he saw someone else telling the DJ what he wanted, so he returned to his table.

Faust smiled to his audience.

"It's time to deeper and more romantic…I give you Faust doing song number 100!"

Faust grabbed the microphone.

"This is for my only love, Eliza"

A soft beat was soon heard.

Faust began to sing, not too loud, it was more like a whisper. Everyone could see his heart was into it.

'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away, dreaming

I could spend my life in a sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment…forever…

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure'

The public was charmed already. Nobody could talk anymore. Faust's performance was incredible. Nobody had ever known he could sing…and he was doing it so we…even the X-laws had stopped whispering and turned to listen to him.

Faust began singing louder and the DJ put a blue spotlight upon him.

'I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'll miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing'

No one in that club wasn't eating or drinking anymore. All their conversations had been forgotten and even Hao had to admit Faust was good.

All the girls watched them fascinated; some of them were crying.

'I'm close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you are seeing

Then I'd kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'll miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing'

Tamao felt she was blushing again; Anna felt a strong emotion too. Watching her, Yoh almost didn't recognize the cold Itako with her sadistic training.

Faust lowered his voice again, so now it was like in the beginning.

'I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with you right here, with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

I feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For the rest of my life, yeah, yeah!

The rest of the song, Faust was almost screaming; it was incredibly loud and the text entered the hearts of everyone. Even the DJ (who was a girl, by the way) felt tears on her cheeks. Tamao was really crying and Anna turned her head to hide a tear. Faust closed his eyes.

'I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'll miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing

'I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

'Cause I'll miss you, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing'

Faust screamed the rest of the song.

'Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing'

The song ended and Faust bowed. Everyone in the room applauded. They had all felt the intensity of Faust's feelings. They thought Eliza was the happiest woman alive.

Hao's team and the X-laws applauded too, without knowing why they were doing it; they still hated Yoh and everyone around him, but…

Faust had touched their hearts.


	8. Skater boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I just own my OCs.

8. Sk8ter boy

Faust turned back to his place, everyone still in shock. He sat down and smiled at his wife who was smiling happy.

"Wow, that was amazing" Ryu said. "You gotta teach me how to sing like that! It'll bring me a lot of chicks!"

"Ryu!"

"Sorry, Anna-san!"

"Oh well, that was nice"

"Thanks, Yoh"

"Hao and the X-laws applauded you. That's something!" Horo said

"Well, that's good, I think" Faust nodded modestly.

"Speaking of the devil, look who's going at the DJ!"

"Hao?" Yoh turned incredulously.

It was Hao. But again, somebody else had gotten there before him and he had to return.

"Hey, everyone! After a sad song performed incredibly by a new client, we offer you one of our habitual singers. Dominique and her guitar will rock your world! Number 1!"

"Hello, everyone! Are you ready for rock?" Dominique said in the microphone before starting to play the guitar.

"Yeah!" everyone in the room yelled.

Dominique smiled and began. Her friend, Diana, stood at their table; she stood up and cheered for her.

"Go, Dominique!" she shouted.

Dominique waved her hand in Diana's direction.

'He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say

He wanted her

She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes'

Everyone was on their feet, cheering for the girl. She smiled at the audience and continued. Ryu and Horo whistled. Hao looked at her with a smile on his face. The DJ put some crazy red lights on her.

'He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on tv

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rocki' up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got

Tickets to see his show

She tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down'

Dominique started to make some moves with her guitar; you could see that she put passion in what she did. Diana screamed with her the chorus.

'He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?'

Dominique was turning everyone in that room on as she kept singing her song. Everyone danced crazily around and even the X-laws moved their heads on the beat. Dominique softened her voice, as too tease someone; her performance was incredible, at least equal to Faust's.

'Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each other's world'

Again, the lights turned crazy around her as she abruptly turned the volume high, almost scaring but also shocking everyone. Diana and the others cheered.

'I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know'

Dominique got off the stage in everyone's applause and walked up to the table where Diana stood.

"So, what do you think?" Dominique asked Diana.

"I think it was very good, since that guy couldn't take his eyes off you" Diana answered chuckling

"What guy?"

"That one" she answered pointing at Hao.


	9. Numb encore

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. Only my OCs. Yes, they are self insertions and friends of mine. But that's how we all started, right? And I think I should finish uploading my older fics as well.

**Numb encore**

"Hi!" Diana said smiling at the gang. "My name is…"

"Diana, we know" Anna said coldly.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi, so now that I said hi, I'll go…"

"No wait!" Manta screamed after her. "Stay with us! Look, there's an empty chair next to Ren"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"You won't bother us, Diana" Horo Horo said sweetly. "Anna?"

Ren signaled her 'no'. Jun signaled her 'yes'.

"Why not?" Anna shrugged. (okay, she drank a lot of Pepsi)

Diana smiled and sat next to Ren and then the rest of the gang introduced themselves. Manta laughed and Horo Horo patted Ren's back. Ren was crimson red, but Diana no longer watched him. Ryu came to her.

"Um…did you like my song?" he began

"Yes" she said. "I think it suits you"

Ryu sat next to her, on the chair.

"So, what made you come at our table? If I remember well, you were angry and all"

"Manta invited me to sit here. I was angry, now I'm feeling better. I'm more of an air type; I can't stay mad for long, Ryu"

"Are you single?"

"Yes, and I'm not in the mood for more romance or anything else into the nearby future"

"Why not?"

"Let's say I've just got dumped for the second time today. Yay me!" she mumbled.

"That's so sad!" Ryu was all teary.

"I know something that'll cheer you up!" Chocolove started. "I'm a comedian, wanna hear my last joke?"

Ren poked Chocolove with his Guan Dao.

"Don't"

Chocolove froze, but then he grinned and grabbed the book.

"I'll sing!" he announced.

"Whatever, at least we'll get rid of you!" Ren said

"Wow, you sure act the way I felt an hour ago!" Diana said cheerful.

"Hey Horo Horo, wanna help me?" Chocolove asked.

"For a duet?"

"Yeah"

"I haven't sung yet…okay!"

They went to the DJ.

"We have two boys here who want to sing their friends. Tonight, I give you Chocolove and Horo Horo doing song number 24!"

Diana applauded. Horo seemed to be nervous about this. Ren smirked.

Chocolove: 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Let's go'

Horo Horo: 'Can I get an encore? Do you want more?'

Chocolove: Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy

So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar

Horo Horo: 'Now, what the hell are you waiting for?'

Chocolove: 'After me, there shall be no more

So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise'

Horo Horo: 'Get 'em, Choco'

Chocolove: 'Who you know fresher than Hov?

Riddle me that

The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at

Can't none of y'all mirror me back

Yeah, hearin' me rap is like hearin' G. Rap in his prime

I'm young H.O.: Rap's Grateful Dead

Back to take over the globe–now break bread

I'm in Boeing jets, Global Express

Out the country but the blueberry still connect

On the low but the yacht got a triple deck

But when you young what the - you expect? (yep, yep)

Grand openin'–grand closin'

God damn, your man Hov cracked the can open again

Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen?

Just draw off inspiration

Soon you gon' see you can't replace him (him)

With cheap imitations for these generations

Can I get a encore? Do you want more?

Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy

So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar'

Horo Horo: 'Now, what the hell are you waiting for?'

Chocolove: 'After me, there shall be no more

So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise

Horo Horo: 'What the hell are you waiting for?

Chocolove seemed to enjoy the attention from everyone. Horo Horo seemed to regret that he was only singing a few lines, but when he met Ren's superior look he decided to show that he's enjoying what he does, so he smirked back at Ren. The others applauded.

Chocolove: 'Look what you made me do, look what I made for you.

Knew if I paid my dues how will they pay you?

When you first come in the game they try to play you

Then you drop a couple of hits–look how they wave to you

From Marcy to Madison Square

To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yeah)

As fate would have it Jay's status appears

To be at an all-time high–perfect time to say goodbye

When I come back like Jordan wearin' the 4 5

It ain't to play games with you

It's to aim at you–probably maim you

If I owe you I'll blow you to smithereens

(beeep) ', take one for your team

And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)

I came, I saw, I conquered

From record sales to sold-out concerts

So muh'-, if you want this encore

I need you to scream 'til your lungs get sore'

Horo Horo: 'I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless

Lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure

Of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me, and be less like you

I've become so numb'

Chocolove: 'Can I get a encore? Do you want more? (more, more, more)'

Horo Horo: 'I've become so numb'

Chocolove: 'So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar'

Horo Horo: 'One last time, I need y'all to roar'

They waved at the audience, Horo Horo looking pleased with singing more (at least in the end). Diana smirked at them.

Chocolove sat down.

"So, did you like it, Diana?"

"Are you insensitive or slow?" she asked him calmly

"Uh…why? What's wrong?"

"She said she's been dumped two times today, right? So, if we'd call her friend's decision to talk to Hao and ignore her 'one', then the second one can only mean…" Anna started.

"Yes?" Chocolove said

"That someone else dumped her before,…" Anna continued.

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend, you idiot!" Ren yelled, not taking the pressure any more.

Diana glared at him.

"Thanks a lot, but I don't thing those guys in the back heard you" she said, standing up and leaving their table.


	10. Janie's got a gun

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK, and will never have enough money to buy it^^** **Introducing** **a new OC, my best friend at that time, who had a minor crush on Lyserg**.

**Janie's got a gun**

Diana walked towards the bathroom (her destination from the beginning), when the door of the karaoke club opened again and another girl walked in.

"Hey!" Diana turned surprised, recognizing the voice and looked at her friend.

"Mariko! When did you get here?"

"Just now. What's up?"

Mariko wore a sleeveless green top that matched with her green eyes and wore black trousers. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a golden necklace and had a small backpack on her shoulders. She was all smiling and Diana noticed that Mariko had grown a few inches since the last time they had seen each other.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend. And you? How was your holiday in Greece?"

"Very nice! I met someone…oh; perhaps I shouldn't talk about this tonight. Here, I brought you something" she said giving Diana a nice necklace

"Thanks, it's beautiful!"

Diana hugged Mariko and put it around her neck.

"Your Mum said you'd be here, she said you and Dominique left a few hours before…where's Dominique?"

"Over there, flirting with a new boy. Hao"

Mariko checked her friend's sad look on the face and understood.

"How about I'd sing something to make you feel better?"

"You don't have to! Your presence is enough to lighten my day"

"Very nice. So what's wrong? Besides the boyfriend part"

"Dominique dumped me for him"

"Let's get her back, then!" Mariko said cheerful. "Follow me!"

Mariko dragged a bored Diana back at the table.

"Heloooooooooooooooooo, Dominique!" Mariko said cheerful.

"Mariko! You're back!"

"Yep!"

Mariko threw herself (practically) on Hao's lap, one arm around his neck, making him feel insecure and painful on his feet because of the pressure. He let out a small moan of pain.

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Mariko said with her sweetest voice possible.

Hao frowned, stood up and left their table and Diana dragged herself a chair.

"Mariko-chan, what did you do that for?" Dominique asked.

"I'll explain you right away" Mariko winked and ran at the DJ.

"All right, people, I give you one of the finalists of last year's Karaoke competition, Mariko doing song number 70!"

Mariko smiled as the stage around her became dark. Suddenly, a red light was lit above her, as her voice was heard.

'Ch' dum dum dum, honey what have you done

Ch' dum dum dum, it's the sound of my gun

Ch' dum dum dum, honey what have you done

Ch' dum dum dum, it's the sound, it's the sound

Janie got a gun

Janie got a gun'

People began to cheer as Mariko was one of the best singers in the entire club and naturally, all people knew her. Of course, this meant she could sing whatever she wanted and the DJ put on the best effects for her. She was a star! Diana and Dominique cheered form their tables. Lyserg froze with his glass half-way to the mouth.

'Whole world's come undone

Lookin' straight at the sun

What did her daddy do

What did he put you through

They say when Janie was arrested

They found him underneath a train

But man he had it comin'

Now that Janie's got a gun

She ain't never gonna be the same'

Hao in the mean time was thinking how easily he had given in to her and his mind worked on pleasant ways to kill her because of the way she talked to him. His face dangerously reddened, Mattie saw that there was no way she could survive a conversation with him. Jeanne smiled slightly amused, thinking that she should get Mariko to join the X-laws.

'Janie got a gun

Janie got a gun

Dog days just begun

Now everybody is on the run

Tell me now it's untrue

What did her daddy do

He jacked a little bitty baby

The man has got to be insane

They say the spell that he was under

The lightning and the thunder'

Dominique began to understand what Mariko had meant. Diana was indeed miserable. Looking better, she saw Diana's ex-boyfriend coming in with his new girlfriend. Luckily Diana's back was turned towards him so she hadn't seen them. Dominique's face paled. This was going to be a long evening.

'Knew that someone had to stop the rain

Run away, run away from the pain

Run away, run away from the pain

Run away, run away

Run, run away

What did her daddy do

It's Janie's last I-O-U

She had to take him down easy

And put a bullet in his brain [alt: she left him in the pouring rain]

She said 'cause nobody believes me

The man was such a sleaze

He ain't never gonna be the same

Honey honey, what's the problem

Tell me it ain't right

Was it your daddy's cradle-robbin' that

Made you scream at night'

Mariko ended the song and jumped down from the stage, walking fast towards Diana and Dominique's table. Her eyes turned towards Diana studying her face reaction, she failed to notice a certain green haired boy coming towards her. The result was a nasty collision that knocked them both on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…" Mariko mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, rubbing his forehead. "My name is Lyserg" he said, stood up and offered her a hand to pull her up too.

"Mariko" she said taking his hand.


End file.
